The Never Ending Tale of Klaine and the Kitten
by fanoffangirling
Summary: Blaine and Kurt awake to a strange noise outside. It's probably a murderer but they check it out anyway. Domestic!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

Blaine awoke in the middle of the night to a terrifying sound outside their condo. There was someone out there.

"Kurt, Kuuuuuuurt, KURT!"

"Blaine! What's wrong? Is there someone in the house?"

"No, there's someone outside." Kurt just rolled his eyes. He knew how paranoid Blaine was. At least once a week Blaine would be convinced that there was a serial killer in their house. Kurt usually didn't mind because he could play the hero and make Blaine feel safer. And Blaine would always find a way to return the favor. However, Kurt did not appreciate Blaine waking him up at three in the morning to scare away the "murderer."

"Blaine, there is no one outside. Go to bed."

"No, I know there's someone out there this time. I heard…" And Blaine and Kurt heard the noise again. Kurt was a little scared by it but he knew it wasn't burglar. "Kurt, he's out there. Please go stop him!"

Kurt never won these battles and he knew if he said no, Blaine wouldn't let him fall asleep. "Fine. But you're coming with me." But as soon as he said it he regretted it.

Blaine ran into the closet and immerged wearing a black cape. He whispered one word: "Nightbird." Kurt would have to spend the next 20 minutes hearing Blaine talk in third person about himself and demanding he be called Nightbird.

"Blaine…"

"Nightbird…"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Nightbird, this was cute for a little bit but now it's just getting old."

"Nightbird is offended. Let's go catch a criminal."

Kurt grabbed a golf club and they went to the front door. Blaine lead the whole way, which surprised Kurt, usually he would cower behind him. Just as Kurt was thinking that Nightbird might have put some courage in Blaine they heard the noise again and Blaine stopped walking.

"Go on Nightbird. Catch the criminal." But Blaine didn't say anything, so Kurt knew that meant he would have to lead again.

Kurt pushed open the front door and they heard the noise another time. Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's arm and they proceeded to the source of the noise very slowly.

"Blaine…"

"Nightbird…"

"Nightbird, you might want to breath a little louder. I don't think the murderer has heard you yet." And with that Blaine let out the loudest shriek Kurt had ever heard. Kurt was so startled he screamed and fell backwards on the ground.

"Oh my god Kurt!"

Kurt got up as fast as he could and prepared the golf club. "Don't worry Blaine, I'll save you!"

"It's Nightbird!"

"Do you really think it matters right now?"

"This is the cutest thing I have ever seen!"  
"What the hell Bl- Nightbird!" Then Kurt found Blaine sitting cross-legged in front of the smallest cat he had ever seen.

"Hey little guy, aren't you the cutest little kitty I've ever seen. Yes you are! Can I pet you?"

"Don't pet her! She probably has rabies! And you're super allergic to cats."

"She doesn't have rabies. Do you kitty? And I'll be fine," Blaine picked up the cat into his lap and started to pet her. She rolled over and started purring to show her approval. "Kurt can we keep her? Can we please keep her?!"  
"No, no, no, no."

"Pleeeease?"

"Blaine Devon Nightbird Anderson we are not keeping that kitten."

"But it's the logical next step in our cute domestic life. She's the perfect addition!"

"No."

"I'm sorry Kurt, but I have to do this," Blaine stood up right next to Kurt, held the cat right next to his face and put on the best puppy dog eyes he had. "Can we please keep the little kitty?"

Kurt covered his eyes, "That is uncalled for, I call fowl play! No, we're not keeping the cat."

"You can name her!"

"No." Blaine pulled Kurt's hands away from his eyes and turned on the eyes again.

"Please?"

"Well, she looks like the kitty version of Roxie Hart. We could call her Roxie for short. She is really cute. But I'm still mad at you. We agreed no puppy dog eyes when we're fighting. You know I have no power when you have the puppy dog eyes." Kurt went to grabbed Roxie and as soon as she was out of Blaine's hands he pulled Kurt into the tightest hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! Do you think you can talk to out landlady and convince her to let us keep Roxie in the condo?"

"You wanted the cat, you talk to the landlady."

"But she hates me!"

"No, she hates everyone. Let's go back inside, it's freezing out here." Blaine and Kurt went back in the apartment. Kurt made Blaine wash the cat in the sink before going back to bed.

Once the cat was all clean Blaine got back in bed. "Thanks Kurt. You were very brave out there."

"You owe me Blaine."

Blaine started to smirk, "Now or in the morning?"

"The morning," Blaine was started to get excited. This was his favorite part about Kurt helping him. "In the morning I want you to leave and not come back until Roxie has gotten her shots at the vet, you bought her food and she is cleared to be here by the landlady. Then we are even."

"Kurt… What about my usual thank you? I like that better."

"That's a reward for you too. You owe me more than usual. Plus tomorrow's Friday, I'd get rewarded anyway. See you tomorrow honey. Love you."

"Love you." And Blaine went to bed, a little disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was walking to their apartment's front office with Roxie in one hand and a Starbucks drink in the other. However, the drink was left untouched, Blaine was too nervous to drink it. He was headed to talk to their landlady to see if he could convince her to let him and Kurt keep Roxie in their apartment. Everyone was terrified of the landlady, especially Blaine. About two months before they had a leak in their sink faucet. Blaine called her to see if she could send someone to fix it. She then spent the next twenty minutes yelling at him because he should have gone out of his way and walked to see her because she was going out of her way to help him.

But Blaine sucked it up and was going to see her anyway. That was the only way Kurt was going to let him keep Roxie. Well, he also had to take her to the vet and buy her food and stuff but this was the first step. And Blaine wanted to keep Roxie so much he would do just about anything.

Blaine arrived in the office to find it empty. There was a bell on the counter but his neighbor said that she rang it once only to be reprimanded because she rushed the landlady. So Blaine decided to wait patiently. He put his coffee on the counter and Roxie on the floor so she would not be seen until he explained the reason for his visit. About a minute later a woman came into the room.

"Name and apartment number?" The landlady said without even looking at Blaine. However, Blaine was too taken aback. She was nothing like Blaine pictured her. He was prepared for a towering and terrifying looking woman who may or may not have resembled the Wicked Witch of the West. But the landlady was quite the opposite. She looked like a person you would want to take home, drink tea and watch a marathon of Downton Abbey with. Her hair was blonde, short and was filled with crazy waves that made it look like she just got out of bed. But Blaine's favorite part about her was her big red glasses that filled most of her face. He mainly liked them because they made her look like a kindergarten teacher. He instantly felt relaxed around her. "Name and apartment number? I don't have all day." And then Blaine became scared again.

"Oh, sorry ma'am, Blaine Hummel-Anderson apartment 14G," Blaine barely got it out without bursting into tears.

"Ma'am? Really? It's Shannon can't you read?" She motioned to the nameplate sitting on the counter. Blaine was shocked by the sass coming from the nice looking lady "So what do you want?"

Blaine had been up half the night trying to think of how to respond to this. "I am very aware of the strict rules and regulations you have made for the apartments. My husband, Kurt, and I always follow them because they are wisely set, Shannon."

"I am aware that they are wisely set. My husband and I spent a very long time writing those."

"Yes, indeed. But we have run into a situation that has made us want to break one of the rules." Blaine gave her his sunshine face that killed Kurt; he was saving the puppy dog eyes until he really needed them.

"If we set the rules why would I let anyone break them? You really must have some nerve to come into my working space and tell me how to do my job! Do you not think that there are reasons behind the rules we made? Would you like to switch jobs with me? Because I bet you pretty boy wouldn't last for a…" Blaine zoned out. This was worse than he thought it would be. If there was one thing Blaine hated it was being yelled at. All he wanted to do was sit on the floor and cry but that would not help him so he stared Shannon's hoodie while she yelled.

When she stopped yelling Blaine was confused. Sure he was not paying attention to what she was saying but he thought she had been going pretty strong so he wondered why she had stopped. When he focused his eyes back in he saw Shannon bend to pick up Roxie who had gotten behind the counter. This was it, Blaine was done, Roxie was never going to be able to stay with him. Maybe he could find a way to hide her. He could not let her go. Just as he was reaching to snatch Roxie from Shannon's hand he saw something that made him think he hadn't focused his eyes in properly.

Shannon was holding Roxie up to her face and saying in the sweetest voice Blaine had ever heard, "Aren't you just the cutest little kitty I've every seen? Oh my goodness I just want to steal you!"

Blaine was astounded, so much so that he could not control his tongue when he bluntly said, "What the hell?"

Shannon looked at him as if she just noticed he arrived. "Is this cat yours?"

"Yes and this cat's name is Roxie," Blaine said through closed teeth. He did not like Shannon holding his cat.

"Oh! The rule you want to break is about having no animals in the apartment. You want to keep her here?" Shannon said almost sympathetically.

"Well seeing as I live here that would be nice," Blaine was confused at the tone changes in Shannon's voice that kept happening.

"Blaine let me tell you something," And all the sudden Shannon sounded like they were old friends. "That rule is my husband's. His name is Josh you would like him. I wrote all of the apartment rules and regulations except for that one. I have hated that rule all along. If I can tell you a secret, I like cats more than I like Josh. He agreed to let me keep cats in our apartment if they were banded from the rest. I still don't know why he did it. He really loves our cats. But I'm sorry Blaine, I don't think you'll be able to keep her," Blaine's heart broke. He saw tears in Shannon's eyes as she looked down at Roxie who had fallen asleep in her arms. "Oh my goodness that is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Shannon said in her sweet voice again. Her face contorted so it looked like she was making on of the hardest decisions she had ever face. "You know what, I don't care what Josh says, you are keeping Roxie damn it! But only on one condition."

Blaine's spirits soured. "Anything!"

"I get to cat sit her for an hour every week, please."

"Of my God of course! Thank you so so much!" Blaine was so giddy he could not hold it in so he spun in circles for a minute until he calmed down.

"Anything for this little kitty. But please do not go around telling everyone about this. I don't need Josh finding out right away."

Shannon gave Roxie back to Blaine and they exchanged phone numbers so they could arrange the cat sitting. He then stayed with Shannon for another half hour. They discovered that they both have mutual loves for Harry Potter and Downton Abbey. Plans for a dinner with Shannon, Josh, Kurt and Blaine were starting to be made. When Blaine finally left he was so excited he was skipping, but then he realized that is frowned upon as a 25-year-old man so he stopped.

He called Kurt on the way to the Subway and tried to explain what happened with Shannon only to realize he himself had no idea what had happened. Either way Kurt was rather impressed that Blaine was able to convince her to let them keep Roxie. Kurt was weary of the fact that Blaine and Shannon were now friends, but Blaine assured him that he was pretty sure that she was nice. After he got on the train he looked at Roxie, the cat he could now own, who had fallen asleep again. And Blaine rode the train to the vet a little too excited.


End file.
